There has been some recognition in the prior art that sound absorbing materials may be applied in the various spaces and cavities of an internal combustion engine for reducing the transmission of internally created engine noises to the engine exterior. However, there remains the possibility of improvements in engine construction and selection of the suitable sound attenuating means capable of practical application to engines by mass production techniques.